


Miming

by Inky_moro



Series: Anno Uno Scribere [90]
Category: Unus Annus - Fandom
Genre: Anno Uno Rambling, Feb 11, Memento mori, Unus Annus, lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 12:35:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29368623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inky_moro/pseuds/Inky_moro
Series: Anno Uno Scribere [90]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016157
Kudos: 1





	Miming

  
Mimes act in a similar exaggerated way to cartoon or animated characters.    
  
Watching a mime routine is like watching a short film, they both tell a story of sorts, they just do it in different ways. Mime routines probably have less of a plot or are less complicated at the very least. There are a lot of aspects to oversee when making a short film, but miming you only have to control your body and remember your routine. Not saying this isn’t difficult, just saying it’s less complicated.    
  
I feel like mimes would also mimic old comic cartoon trope- anvils falling on a character’s head, seeing birds or stars or whatever when dizzy or dazed. They might use it because it’s recognizable to their audience. As time goes on, however, and new tropes are created in the media, mimes might begin to use those.    
  
After all, miming works by calling to mind an image, which is easier to do when people are more familiar with a concept, idea, or object. It’s sort of like charades, or maybe even heads up, where you have to bring up an image in someone’s mind without saying it outright. Charades is more similar, since you have to act out an object or concept, much like how a mime creates fake objects out of the air as they perform their act.    
  
I wonder how good a mime would be at charades...   
Is there a charades championship or something?   
  
Are there mime competitions??   
  
That would be interesting to see, all the mimes getting competitive and doing more and more outlandish or amazing things. It would be interesting to see each mime’s personal style. If there aren’t mime competitions, there definitely should be.    
  
Mimes are pretty cool. I mean, they impose their will on reality and force our brains to process that something is there, that something is happening, even though it’s not. It’s really interesting, and I wonder what exactly allows our brains to understand and interpret miming. Perhaps it’s a similar mechanic to when people can guess the next line of a song?   
  
Then again, predicting the actions or words of the near future is a lot different than processing something in the here and now. I can’t really think of a lot of things that are similar or induce a similar effect to mime. Perhaps shadows, late at night? Your brain warps them, making you think that you see something that isn’t actually there. 

Perhaps mimes utilize this mechanic of humans, where our brain starts logically (or not logically) filling in what it thinks should be there. It could also be part of a survival mechanic (seeing shadows that is) that we don’t need anymore, some leftover bit of code that no longer performs its intended function because it has become outdated, and the developer (evolution) can’t always keep up with all their creations. Some creations no longer need to be developed after all, but they still might have a few bugs or glitches. Like seeing monsters out of the shadows and the dark. 

  
  



End file.
